deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber vs. Ghirahim
Saber vs. Ghirahim is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Saber (Artoria Pendragon) from the Fate/Stay series and Ghirahim from the Legend of Zelda series. Interlude Wiz: Saber, Servant of Shirou Emiya and wielder of the holy sword Excalibur. Boomstick: And Ghirahim, servant AND sword of Demise. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills and find out who would win this Death Battle? Saber Wiz: We open to the Britain after the fall of the Roman Empire, the island nation at its darkest hour when a sword in a stone appeared baring the inscription “Who so pulleth out this sword from this stone, is right wise king born of all England.” And that sword's name is- Excalibur: EXCALIBUUUUUUURRR! EXCALIBUUUUUUUUUURRR! EXCALIBUUUUUUUUUURRR! FROM THE UNITED K! I'M LOOKING FOR HEAVEN! I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA! EXCALIBUUUUURRR! EXCALIBUUUUUUUURRR! EXCALIBUR! Both: Goddammit. Excalibur: EXCALIBUUUUUUUURRR! Boomstick: Does HE even need to be here? Wiz: It can't be helped. Anyway, this how every rendition of the Arthurian legend is told. But regardless of being a real-life figure long to history or a fictional character devise, King Arthur is a symbol of greatness and all that is just and right. Boomstick: We all know that, Wiz. But all I see is the girl. Excalibur: FOOL! (conks Boomstick off-screen) That is Arthur. I know her from anywhere. Boomstick: I hate this guy. Wiz: He's right, this version from the Fate/Stay universe. The only daughter of king Uther Pendragon, Arturia Pendragon essentially posed as a boy to bare burden of ruling all of England as a kind and just king. But we all know from the legends that the kingdom Arturia aspired to create, the utopia known as Camelot, fell due to various events that include treachery and power struggles involving her homunculus clone Mordred. :fighting Mordred. Wiz: In the aftermath of the battle of Camlann, Arturia spent her final moments pleading to the world and became a Heroic Spirit to be summoned to fight in the Holy Grail Wars, seeking the Grail to save the kingdom she had failed. :footage of Arthuria fighting during the Fourth Holy Grail War. Boomstick: Too bad things did not go as planned for her during the Fourth Holy Grail War when her master Kiritsugu Emiya learned the truth of their prize and got her vaporized when he forced her to destroy the Holy Grail on command. Flash forward almost fifteen years later and Arthuria is summoned back to reality by Shirou Emiya, the sole survivor of the destructive end of the Fourth Holy Grail War who was raised by Kiritsugu until he died. It was by pure dumb luck that Shiro, getting himself dragged into the Fifth Holy Grail War, brought Arthuria back and forged a pact with her like his adopted father had. But she suffered amnesia as a consequence from attempting to destroy the Holy Grail on Kiritsugu's order, thus called Saber by the others. Wiz: Being a Saber-class Heroic Spirit, the strongest class who usually made it to the final battle of a Holy Grail War, Arthuria is considered very possibly the strongest of all other Sabers. :footage of Arthuria fighting during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Boomstick: She is proficient with various weapons, ridiculously strong to rend steel from the air pressure of her strikes, has hypersonic reflexes, and able to hold her own against stronger Servants like Gilgamesh. Wiz: Much of this is to do with the only thing all Servants have in common: A trump card known as a Noble Phantasm. In Saber's case, it is "Excalibur, The Sword of Promised Victory". Excalibur: Indeed, I am the pinnacle of holy swords. Wiz: As I was saying, forged within the planet from the collective desires of humanity in ages past, Excalibur possesses the divine protection necessary to withstand Saber's magical energy-fuelled attacks, converting her prana into photoelectric energy which can be released at whatever intensity she chooses. Boomstick: At full power, that sword can release blasts of destructive power capable of annihilating an entire city! Now where can I get a sword like that? Excalibur: I have a list of thousand provisions you must meet. Boomstick: *Continuous bleeping sound is heard* Wiz: But Arturia also has a secondary Noble Phantasm known as "Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia". If Excalibur is her best offense, then its scabbard is her best defense. Avalon allows her negate any attack and increases her healing capacity to insane levels. Boomstick: Arturia is supposedly the strongest Saber, which is supposedly the strongest class, but she is inferior to Berserker and little more than an ant to Gilgamesh, and routinely gets wrecked by other Servants. Even Caster Medea took her out without any backup from Kuzuki. Wiz: That reason stems from her master, whose Prana would empower her. So with Shiro, she initially had a difficult time fighting at first. But Arturia also has a code of honor, which would put her at a disadvantage against opponents who would play dirty. But in the end, its those values that make her King Arthur. :Saber: It is the sacred duty of a knight to act in accordance with the virtues of chivalry, and the sacred duty of a king to serve the people with just laws and actions, in humility and mercy. TALLY * Attack Potency and speed: Able to move at Mach 15 with high hypersonic reaction times, Arthuria's physical strikes are enough to level a city. With Excalibur, the damage potency increases to sink a small island. * Strength: Able lift and throw a trailer truck with ease, Saber can inflict blows that can damage a small city. * Durability: While Saber can tank damage that can level a mountain, with a high magic resistance, her Avalon Noble Phantasm increases it to higher levels. * Stamina: Able to fight for almost an entire day, Arthuria's stamina is essentially limitless as long her master provides with Prana. * Range: Extended melee range, several meters via Prana Bursts, several dozens of meters via Strike Air, several kilometers with Excalibur. * Standard Equipment: Magic armor, Excalibur, Invisible Air, Avalon * Rank: Nuke (7-B, High 7-A with Excalibur.) Ghirahim :teleports around the area while posing for the camera. Boomstick: While Demise is an all-powerful bad guy, the reason why Ganondorf is a reoccurring nemesis in the Legend of Zelda series, his only weapon is a badass sword. But this sword has a life of his own...and this guy just reminds me of a certain popstar... :to licks his tongue up close before teleport to the left to conjure his blade. Wiz: That is Ghirahim, who sought to revive Demise by using Zelda, the reincarnation of the goddess who sealed his master, as a sacrificial offering. But finding himself being impeded by Link and Impa, Ghirahim gradually gets frustrated as he gradually stops holding back. :of Ghirahim showing off his skills against Link, Impa, and the Bokoblins. Wiz: Compared to Demise, Ghirahim is a flamboyant and overconfident sociopath who is also conceited and vain when it comes to flaunting his own appearance. But he can become a fullblown sadist on a bad day. As Demise's sword, Ghirahim is can create various blades to use, from swords to magical throwing knives and larger claymore. Whenever his weapons can damaged, Ghirahim could repaired them at the snap of his fingers. :dancing around Zelda while summoning Bokoblins to attack Link. Boomstick: But swords are not Ghirahim's main outlet, as he also has high resistance, speed, dexterity, and agility. Ghirahim uses magic in his attacks, including teleportation, platform and barrier constructs, and summoning spells to bring in minions like the Bokoblins. :taking a bow before trapping the Bokoblins in front of him in a barrier with knives flying through it to make their mark. Wiz: Nonetheless, Ghirahim usually toys with his opponents until he has been satisfied with his tormenting methods. In his first encounter with Link, an unarmed Ghirahim played with Link by letting him land a hit on him while catching the incomplete Master Sword with two fingers. :transforms, cutting through the Bokoblins before knocking the remaining opponents away with a shockwave. Boomstick: Ghirahim is extremely loyal to Demise, and Ganondorf while summoned to fight as one of his generals, refusing to let anyway get in his way. Eventually, Ghirahim is driven to a corner by Link to assume his true metallic-black form: showing off his full strength with his skin unable to be phased by blunt attacks from swords with only a strong and firm attack to the chest effective against him. Both this weak point and Ghirahim's superiority complex are his only flaws. Wiz: However, Ghirahim's flamboyant and sadistic personality work with his mastery of swords and magic make him a nearly unstoppable foe. TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to level a city, and a mountain his final form, Ghirahim moves at massively hypersonic+ speeds * Strength: Able to lift anything from a tank to a ship, Ghirahim can deal blows strong enough to damage a city. * Durability: Able to endure damage that can level a large mountain. * Stamina: Superhuman+ * Range: At least several kilometers. * Rank: Nuke (7-B in usual form, High 7-A in final form.) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of Attack Potency, Durability, and Intelligence, Saber and Ghirahim are eventually matched. But Ghirahim is faster and can lift up more mass than Saber, who has the higher level of stamina and just barely the same with range. But with Saber's Noble Phantasms adding a wild card element, anything can go in this fight. Boomstick: Now, let's duel! It's time for a-''' (conked on the head.). '''Mother*bleep* Excalibur: FOOL! It's time for a Death Battle. Boomstick: *Continuous bleeping sound is heard* DEATH BATTLE A sphere of azure light blooms in the middle of an abandoned temple, staining the walls with a brilliant blue radiance before fading. In the light's place is an armored girl with golden blonde hair and a blue dress adorned with armor. Gazing around her, the young woman walks towards a chamber with a large altar of sorts. There, she sees a strange figure dancing around a portal while playfully humming. "Are you the one who summoned me?," Saber asked, causing the figure to stop what he is doing and turn around. "You may call me Ghirahim," the pale-skinned figure said. "Though I would very much prefer you indulge me with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy. And you are?" "I am a Servant summoned to serve the Magus who summoned me." Saber explained herself to the strange figure. "Are you him?" "Something about you feels...unpleasant!" Ghirahim said, his jovial tone turning sour "In truth, the very sight of you annoys me...sickens me with anger!" Ghirahim shouted before disappearing. "Now I have this bloodlust swelling inside of me," Ghirahim's voice reverberated in the chamber as Saber looks around to find where he is. "Still...I can't really blame you. So how about instead..." Saber soon feels something right behind her, turning to see Ghirahim's face an inch from her. "I'll punish you." Saber jumps back, entering a ready stance. "I fear no man or demon!," she said in disgust towards Ghirahim as he chuckled while removing his cloak and slowly approached her. Saber's stance did not change as she simply gave a determined look. "Amusing words for someone who is unarmed?" Saber still did not reply as she held her hands in position. "Who said I was unarmed? Invisible Air!" Saber then makes a swinging motion, causing a gale force wind to rush over the area with Ghirahim slightly thrown back. "Impressive" By the look on his face, Ghirahim is now excited as he snaps his fingers and glowing knives appear in midair. :FIGHT! :of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Kumite With another snap of Ghirahim's fingers, the knives all fly towards Saber at their master's nonverbal command. Saber uses her sword to block the daggers while closing the distance between herself and Ghirahim. But Ghirahim, licking his lips seductively in sheer amusement, conjures a cutlass to block her attack. Ghirahim pushed his sword against Saber's Invisible Air, the two locked in combat as the demon notices the shimmering aquamarine glow that Invisible Air was giving off. Saber then swings her blade in a downward motion, shattering Ghirahim's weapon into pieces. Ghirahim, his face cracked from the force that shattered his weapon, smirks as he discards the hilt and raises his arms out as they blacken before summoning another cutlass and a short sword. Ghirahim then has Saber surrounded by dozens flying knives from all sides. Saber sidestepped the storm of daggers before blocking Ghirahim as he attempts to attack her from above. The two of them continue clash blades through out the temple before Saber to send flying out and crashing to the bottom of Sacred Grounds. Ghirahim emerges with a smirk on his face as he summons two dozen Bokolins and four Moblins to surround Saber. "Bare your fangs my minions," Ghirahim commands as the monsters start to rest her. She manages to overpower her numerous opponents with some ease before finding herself and the remaining monsters in a barrier created by Ghirahim. Saber uses her sword to block the numerous blades flying into the barrier to kill anything inside before a literal sword of damocles falls downward. Suddenly, Saber's arm began to glow with a bright golden color. "Excalibur!" shouted Saber as the wind covering that Invisible Air explodes into a gust of wind that shatters the barrier and deflects the black sword. The compressed air around Saber's hands reside to reveal the glowing blade of the elegantly crafted sword known as Excalibur. The other sword, made of black-metal, suddenly stops its momentum and stab the ground before its is consumed in a surge of black diamond-like wisps of energy erupting around it. :Warriors - Kumite Saber stands her ground while hearing Ghirahim's echoing voice from within the energy mass. "It seems I made a mistake toying with you...but no more." The energy subsides, revealing a slightly larger and metallic Ghirahim walking towards her. "You stand before a demon...nay, a weapon without mercy!" With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim summons his cutlass to resume his fight with Saber. While Saber managed to dodge his daggers, she is caught off guard by Ghirahim teleporting around her in series of overwhelming sneak attacks. Though Saber manages to block a good majority of sneak attacks, she gets wounded to the point that she is using Excalibur to keep herself up. Saber knew if she didn't do something, she was finished. With a look of determination in her eyes, Saber held Excalibur facing downward as Ghirahim summons a large two-handed sword to use for a Skyward Strike aimed at her. :OST - The Sword of Promised Victory. "Avalon!," Saber yelled as Excalibur's hallowed sheath materializes in front of Saber as a barrier of light which intercepts her opponent's energy blade. "What!?," Ghirahim said in confusion as his attack did make its hit. Within seconds, the light barrier faded and Saber looked as she did before the fight began - fully healed and rejuvenated. Saber quickly thrusts the glowing Excalibur into Ghirahim before he could react, the shockwave alone enough to shatter his giant sword instantly. Ghirahim staggers as he finds Excalibur sticking through his chest with cracks all over his torso, showing a livid look on his face while looking at the emotionless expression on Saber's face. "YOU WRETCH!!!" Ghirahim attempts to punch her with an electrified fist, but Saber kicks Ghirahim off Excalibur to land a death blow with a swing that consumes the pit in a bright piercing light... :KO! When the burning radiance subsides, the grass burned away by the attack, only Saber is standing over the shattered remains of Ghirahim. Saber looks up to see a shadowed female figure looking down on her. "Master..." Results Boomstick: That's a fight for the ages! Wiz: That was a close fight, folks. Both Saber and Ghirahim are masters of the blade and the magic arts, Ghirahim a magical weapon in nature. But Ghirahim is much faster and results to underhanded tactics that include sneak attacks and summoning minions to do his dirty work. Boomstick: Additionally, Ghirahim's power increases when he assumes his true form. Though Ghirahim over powered Saber in that regard, he shows how much of a tool he is by prolonging the fight. Wiz: And that was his undoing as Saber has two advantages over Ghirahim besides her stamina: Excalibur and Avalon. Exaclibur: EXCALIBUUUUUUURRR! Boomstick: You're still here!? Exaclibur: Fool! In many of her battles, Arturia held her own against the likes of the mighty Hercules and Gilgamesh. Both were mighty warriors in their own right. But with Avalon in her possession, Arturia can heal herself from any mortal injuries compared to Ghirahim. With the damage he received during the fight, Ghirahim slowly weakened enough for us to strike down. Boomstick: YOU WERE NOT EVEN IN THIS FIGHT! Wiz: Technically he was, Saber's sword is Excalibur after all. Or more precise, the Excalibur in Fate/Stay universe is the manifestation of Saber's ideals and heroism. And like our Excalibur here, that makes Saber's Noble Phantasm a holy sword and that can deal more effective damage to a being of pure-evil like Ghirahim compared to the Master Sword as it only damaged Ghirahim. And while Saber can fight all day, she gets additional reserves of energy from the magical energies of her Magus. And in a place like Hyrule, there are plenty of magic-users. Boomstick: Either way you look at it, Saber did not meet her Demise today. (Gets conked on his head by Excalibur's cane.) Excalibur: Fool! Boomstick: *Continuous bleeping sound is heard* Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Saber Ghirahim Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Saber/Ghirahim match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card